Never Turning Back To The Path Of Evil
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: Isabel has a nightmare that Dr. Krankcase would turn evil again. Reverse story of "True Friends Help Nightmares Lose Their Hold" and requested by a guest reviewer.


**A guest viewer asked for a reverse role of the story "True Friends Help Nightmares Lose Their Hold".**

 **Skylanders belongs to Activision. Isabel belongs to ianon2013. All other things mentioned belong to their respective owners. I only own Rachel and Lockbreak.**

* * *

 **Never Turning Back To The Path Of Evil**

Isabel tossed and turned, whimpering as she tried to get out of her nightmare, but it had a good grip on her. She was seeing Dr. Krankcase standing before her and he had swiped her Chaos Emerald from her and had also stolen the other six Emeralds from her because for some reason, she had had the other six with her, which was unusual.

"You have finally served your purpose to me, Portal Master," the doctor said to her with a sneer. "I can finally have all this power."

"No!" Isabel cried out.

He laughed evilly. "You foolishly believed that I had turned from my evil ways that you never suspected my motives," he said. "Now, I will take over Skylands."

The Undead Portal Master screamed again. "No, I won't let you!" She yelled and got ready to fight. Despite not having her Emerald, she had her Portal Master and Imaginator powers and she knew she'd need them.

"As if you could stop me," he said to her and drew back his hand, smacking her in the face.

The blow knocked her down, but she got up, holding the side of her face and activating her Imaginator power, but the Doomlander just laughed evilly at her.

"You're so pathetic," he said. "Good thing I never liked you."

Each word was really hurting her, but she wasn't going to back down. "I'll stop you," she said.

But just then, the enormous power from the Emeralds gave Dr. Krankcase very enhanced abilities and to Isabel's horror, he shrunk her and put her in a cage and forced her to watch as he took over Skylands. "Now, watch as they bow to me, for I am now someone to be worshiped or they will suffer," he said.

"No," she said softly in horror and then chains came around her wrists and ankles and she saw him holding the chains.

"And you'll be my perfect little slave, Isabel," he said to her evilly. "After I strip you of your powers."

Isabel felt her powers being drained from her. "No!" she screamed again as Dr. Krankcase's evil laugh echoed in her ears.

The nightmare then ended and Isabel would have woken up if she wasn't so exhausted, so after a moment between going back to sleep or waking up, she fell asleep again.

* * *

The next morning, Isabel was very quiet at breakfast, which Rachel noticed. "Isabel, are you okay, hon?" She asked in concern.

"Rough night," the Undead Portal Master said.

Lockbreak, Rachel's Light Bazooker Imaginator, came up to her. "Rachel and I heard you screaming last night," he said gently.

"I almost considered going in to wake you when we heard you having that nightmare," the Tech Portal Master explained.

Isabel looked at them. "You guys heard me?" She asked.

They nodded. "Isabel, from what we heard, it was a really bad dream, and you were very terrified," Rachel said gently. "Can you tell us what happened?"

Isabel sniffled and then went over to sit by Rachel, who was surprised when her friend clung to her, but she held her comfortingly and Lockbreak sat behind Isabel, gently rubbing her back as Rachel gently stroked Isabel's head like an older sister would. "Dr. Krankcase had stolen the Chaos Emeralds," the Undead Portal Master said. "He stole my purple one and for some reason, I had the other six with me too.

"He said I had served my purpose and he now had all the power and that I was foolish to think he had turned away from the path of evil. He also said he hated me and…and…he hit me."

Rachel was shocked to hear that. "He hit you?" She repeated in disbelief.

Isabel nodded. "He then shrunk me and took over Skylands with his new powers and then…chains formed around my arms and legs and he stole my Portal Master and Imaginator powers, calling me his slave," she said as tears filled her eyes.

Unknown to the two girls, but Lockbreak noticed, Dr. Krankcase had entered the dining hall and had heard everything. He looked horrified, especially at the fact that Isabel said he had hit her. He knew he had never done that and was about to go up to her when he heard Rachel speak again.

"What could have brought on that awful nightmare?" She asked. "Did you have a fight with Dr. Krankcase?"

Isabel shook her head. "I don't know," she said. "Maybe…Maybe it was from before, when Nightshade stole my Emerald. Remember?"

Rachel nodded. "Yes, I remember," she said. "But Dr. Krankcase had never stolen your Emerald, has he?"

"No," said the younger girl.

The Tech Portal Master fell into deep thought. "Isabel, have you actually seen that before?" She asked now. "An enemy gaining all seven of the Emeralds and getting all that power?"

She nodded. "Yeah, but it was a long time ago, long before I became a Portal Master," she said. "Why do you ask?"

"Well, I was trying to think why you'd have such a nightmare, and it sounds like it was an old memory, but your imagination decided to play tricks on you and replace whatever enemy you had seen with Dr. Krankcase," Rachel said, now spotting the Tech Sensei nearby and she waved him closer. He stepped towards them and Rachel looked at Isabel. "Did you talk to him this morning?"

"No," Isabel said. "Cause…well…what if he does go evil again?"

Dr. Krankcase had heard enough and seeing Isabel gently pull away from the hug, he now scooped her up, making her yelp before he gently turned her to face him. Her surprised expression turned to shock when she saw him and she flinched when he reached for her face, gently turning her head to face him. "Isabel, I'd never turn back to the path of evil," he said to her now.

She looked up at him. "How much did you hear?" She asked.

"Everything," he said. "I'd never steal those Emeralds and I certainly wouldn't steal yours. And why would I want to take over Skylands again when I tried and failed before? Being a Sensei is more rewarding."

He now hugged her comfortingly. "I'd never hurt you in any way," he said. "I'd rather have Rattle Shake break my arms and legs than hurt you."

She sniffled a bit and looked up at him and he gently wiped away her tears. "I'm sorry you had that nightmare, Isabel," he said.

"You promise you'd never, ever turn back to a villain?" She asked.

" _Never_ ," he said firmly.

Isabel now hugged him and he returned the hug, rubbing her back. "Isabel, I was looking for you this morning because the Quickshot Imaginators have expressed interest in meeting you," he said. "And I was wondering if you would like to join me in training them today."

She smiled. "Sure," she said and before they headed out, she went over and hugged Rachel and Lockbreak. "Thanks, you two," she said.

"Anytime, Izzy," Rachel said and Lockbreak nodded.

The Undead Portal Master then joined her Sensei partner and they headed for the Tech Sensei Realm together to train the Quickshot Imaginators.

* * *

 **Please leave a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
